HP Chapter 4
by HarryPotterLover90210
Summary: Harry has a weird dream about Voldemort, and they're almost to the train.


**Harry Potter and Voldemort's Return **

**Chapter 4**

**At lunch Hermione brought up the book of the letters. "Ginny you are so lucky to have such a caring." Her voice went low. "Boyfriend." They giggled. Ron sighed and put his spoon in his soup and lifted it and slurped it. "What are you talking about again?" Ron looked confused and tired at the same time. Ginny laughed and she blushed. "Nothing. Just girl talk." I whispered to Ron. "She's talking about her boyfriend." He whispered back. "How do you know what they're talking about?" Now this was a whisper session. " I just know." The girls were giggling and eating their soup at the same time. "I can't wait till he comes." Hermione blew the hot soup off her spoon. "Me too." Mrs. Weasley was in the study or as they called it the library looking at old spell books. When we were done Ginny and Hermione were washing the dishes while Ron and I were still sitting at the table talking. "Do you think they'll snog a lot?" I looked at the table cloth. "No. Because if they do.." He trailed off. Then an owl came through the open window with a letter in its mouth. Ron took it. "To Ginny". Ginny ran over. "Give me that." Hermione ran over. "Its him." They squealed in delight and ran upstairs. Ron asked me, "So you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" I sighed and started walking toward the stairs. "Yeah." I called back.**

"**Where are you going?" I stopped at the fourth step. "I'm going to get something out of my suitcase." Ron nodded and sat up. I walked until I heard Ginny reading the letter. "Dear Ginny, I can't wait until I see on the train. Is Hogwarts a nice school? Harry Potter really goes there? Sounds fun. Remember to sit in booth thirty-two. See you soon."**

**Hermione laughed an awkward laugh. "He is so romantic!" Ginny gushed. " I know right? What should I write back?" Hermione sighed and stood up and looked out the window. " I don't know." Ginny's face brightened. "I have an idea.." She trailed off. "Can't wait to see you. You know I missed you over the summer. Hogwarts is better than the public school I used to go to. I will remember to sit in booth thirty-two. Yes Harry Potter goes to school there. Also he's best friends with my brother Ron. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow! Love, Ginny." Hermione was now looking at Ginny writing. "That sounds good. He totally missed you too.**

**I can tell. I wonder why he wants to go to Hogwarts?" Ginny grinned as she sealed the letter. "Me. No just kidding. He's a wizard. He went to public school and then after he told me no in a letter he wanted to go to a school who has the talent of magical quality." "Wow." Ginny smiled. "I know right? He's so daring and cute and perfect. Hermione I'll be right back." At this point Ron was standing right behind me on the stairs. "This doesn't look like getting something from your suitcase. Ron I was just getting it now." Ginny walked out of her bedroom. She muttered to herself not noticing that Harry and Ron were standing in the middle of the stairs, "God I wish he was here now. Oh hi guys. Harry can you have Hedwig take this to William?" I sighed as Ron watched Ginny hand me the letter. "Sure." I smiled. She bit her lip and smiled. "Thanks." She ran back to her room and shut the door. "Well better get this to Hedwig." I went into Ron's room and opened Hedwig's cage and I put the letter in her mouth I opened the window and Hedwig was off. I closed her cage and sat on the floor. After two hours of Ron and I talking I heard Ginny's door open and footsteps running down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley yelled, "DINNER!" Ron jumped off his bed and ran downstairs. I got up not so fast but I still made it down the stairs. Ginny Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table already eating while Mrs. Weasley was making a plate for me. "Harry darling come 'ere and get your plate." I walked over and took the plate from her and sat down by Ron. Ginny finally broke the silence, "When are Fred and George coming home?" Mrs. Weasley replied, "Soon." Her voice was always soft and loving. " You know what time the train leaves? You have the tickets?" Hermione laughed. "Mrs. Weasley, I think we got everything handled." Ginny put a hand on her mom's shoulder. "Mom and we aren't babies anymore." Mrs. Weasley sighed and took a bite of her bacon. " But I wish you still were." She sighed again. "What time does the train leave again Ron?" Ron talked with his mouth full. "10:30." Mrs. Weasley looked at him, "Ron don't talk with your mouth full that's disgusting." Ron looked at his empty plate. "Sorry. I'm heading upstairs." Then he got out of the table put his dish away and ran upstairs. "I'm also done." Ginny sighed and did the same. "Me too." **

**Said Hermione. "I also am." I did the same as everyone. When I was in Ron's room Hedwig came in but with no letter. She cooed and I opened her the door to the cage. She went in and I shut the cage. I looked at Ron's clock and it said 11:30. Its been that long? I thought to my self. Wow. I sighed and saw that Ron was asleep already. I turned out the lamp and rolled over and went to sleep. This time the dream felt real. It was the same girl but standing in front of me and saying spells and trying to kill Voldemort and protecting me at the same time. Then he said a spell and knocked her to her feet and she looked dead. Voldemort laughed an evil laugh. "That girl didn't stand a chance against me." Then I moved closer to the girl to see it was Ginny.**

**That's when I heard Ron saying, "Harry its time to get up. What's wrong?" I looked at his face more puzzled than ever.**


End file.
